


The end as we know it

by Lapiislasagna



Category: mpgis - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Honestly im just slamming words together and see what sticks, we'll see lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapiislasagna/pseuds/Lapiislasagna
Summary: A simple zombie apocalypse au of mpgis ! Quite Brittkenzie centered,,





	1. Breakdown

Today sucks. There’s nothing going on except the normal photoshoots. I’ve been hanging with Trisha 2 all day because i have nothing better to do. Trisha 2 is sat next to me, scrolling on her phone. I sighed, and gazed at the ceiling. I wish something would happen for once. 

While I have never regretted becoming a full time model, it’s so boring compared to all my time at Overland Park High School. Part of me wishes i’d stayed there, after all, there’s a lot of things left unsaid. 

 

The door burst open, making me jump out of my seat. It was Jamie, the head of our agency, she had rushed into the room, presumably to tell us something stupid. 

She looked worried,though, that scared us too. 

Jamie sat down in front of us, and slowly opened her mouth, “You’re gonna want to see this…”

She grabbed the tv remote, and turned on the national news. 

BREAKING NEWS. PLAGUE SPREADING THROUGHOUT THE WASHINGTON AND KANSAS. EXTREME CAUTION ADVISED. ENTIRE POLICE SQUADRONS WIPED OUT BY AGGRAVATED AND INFECTED CITIZENS.

My first thought immediately went to my friends in Overland Park. I hadn’t seen them in years, and now they were in danger. I immediately looked to Trisha 2 and saw her expression was a confused and concerned one. Jamie informed us that we were flying out to London this evening to escape the danger. The news said people had 24 hours to flee the country before they closed all air travel from the US.   
“This is BULLSHIT!” I yelled out of impulse. It was the one thing I knew how to do.

“Mackenzie we don’t have time to yell about the logistics, we have to pack up and leave.” Jamie’s futile attempts to console me only made me angrier.

“So we’re just gonna leave our families? I have a mother, I have a sister. I have friends that I care about more than any of you.” I want to yell at her. I want to yell and scream until we go back to Kansas. 

But i knew that wasn’t going to happen.

Jamie left the room, and Trisha had been quiet this whole time. I turned to her, she was staring at the ground, faint tears pricking at the corners her eyes. She gazed up at me, and spoke in a soft voice.

“Mackenzie, are we gonna die?”

My eyes widened. I don't know. But I couldn't tell Trisha that.

“No.” I spoke firm and clear “We're getting out of here.”


	2. Go fuck yourself

I couldn’t stand the thought of my friends being in danger. I decided that going to London and living the rest of my life in fear and isolation wasn’t ideal. 

“Trisha, pack your shit. We’re leaving.” 

“You want to go to London?!”

“I never said that. We’re going to Overland Park.” I stood up, Grabbing a backpack that Jamie had left for us, and packed clothes, enough for the two of us.   
“Trisha, grab that other bag, we’ll get some food for the trip.” Trisha didn’t hesitate in grabbing the bag, she stood up and we both went to the door, being cautious as we didn’t want to alarm anyone, more so than they were already. 

As we got to the door, Jamie noticed us and approached.   
“Oh! You’re packed up and ready for London already?” She had a concerned smile, one that said ‘You are coming, right?’

I pushed past her, storming out the door, Trisha following close behind.

“Go fuck yourself” 

I didn’t look back as we walked away from the agency, this was hopefully the last time we were gonna see that place.

As we walked to my car, my phone began buzzing, I took it out of my pocket and saw the caller name.

Brittany

I picked up almost immediately and waited for a response 

“Mackenzie.”

“Britt.”

“You’re okay,”

“You’re okay.”

“Only just. We’re all stuffed in fucking Oak Park Mall.”

“What? Why that's so dumb.”

“I know. But my fucking mom is convinced it’s safe. I wanna get out of here though.”

“Well, you’re in luck. Me and Trisha 2 are on our way. The fucking agency tried to get us to go to London. I’m not leaving you all behind”

“Thank fuck. See you soon, then”

“Yeah, see you.”

I sighed, and ran my hand through my hair. Talking with Brittany made me feel calmer, more focused. After me and Trisha stopped of at a gas station to get food and, of course, gas (and a baseball bat for good measure) We drove straight from there to Overland Park. 

We pulled up to Oak Park Mall, and hoped our friends would be inside.


	3. Happy Reunions

People were pushing and shoving into the mall. It seemed as though the entire fucking town was here. It didn’t take long to find Britt, as she was waiting near the entrance.

 

“Mackenzie! Thank fucking god. You don’t know how awful my fucking mom has been. She’s driving me insane.” Brittany said, hugging me.

 

“Sounds like a fucking nightmare.” I hugged back.

 

“And Trisha 2! I haven’t seen you since France, how ya been?” Britt wasn’t as good friends with Trisha as I was, but was still happy to see another familiar face.

 

“Fine, Fine. I’m good!” I could immediately tell by the tone of her voice that she was not, in fact, fine. I think Britt could too.

 

“Are you sure?” I asked “You seem a little off-”

 

“I’m just worried about Trisha. I haven’t heard from her in the past few hours.” She kind of blurted out her words, trying not to stutter or stop.

 

“Now that you mention it, I haven't heard from Trisha either….fuck….” Before Britt could finish her thought, a couple of security guards blocked off the entrance and declared;

 

**“THE MALL IS NOW SEALED OFF! NO ENTRY OR EXIT WILL BE ALLOWED UNTIL WE ARE UPDATED ON THE CURRENT SITUATION, FOR NOW, TRY TO RELAX AND HAVE A REST”**

 

I couldn’t believe my fucking ears. How are other people supposed to get in now? This is-

 

“BULLSHIT!” Brittany yelled, finishing my thought exactly. I piped up, joining into Britt’s protest,

 

“HOW ARE OTHERS GONNA GET IN NOW!!?? ARE YOU BRAIN DEAD?”

 

The security guards were evidently alarmed, but kept their cool, calmly stating, “Look, i understand you may be upset, but we need to establish what kind of disease we’re dealing with right now.” I had to admit, they had a point, but there was still at least a third of the town out there.

 

“So you're just gonna fucking leave the 100 or so people out there to fend for themselves, huh?” Brittany’s demeanor had changed since I last saw her years ago, at graduation. She sounded more mature now, but still had that venomous tinge to her voice. In fact, Brittany had changed a lot since I last saw her in person. She had definitely grown out her hair, it was decently long before, but now it reached just below her hips. She seemed like she'd grown at least a couple inches as well, and her tanned body appeared more toned. I noted that she had gotten a better composure, she was more calm than before and knew how to argue with others well. It wasn't long before we had convinced the guards to let us out, plus Brittany’s mom. I had no idea what Britt was planning, but soon we were walking through the desolate streets of Overland Park, New Jersey.

 

Brittany walked with purpose, she knew what she was doing. It was then that she spoke, a soft, concerned voice came from her mouth, completely unexpectedly.

 “Hey, Mack, have you checked with your family?” She looked over with a nonchalant side-glance. I stopped dead in the road. The air felt heavy. Oh god. I haven't called my mother. I quickly grabbed my phone, only to see it was already ringing.

My mom.

I almost dropped the phone when i saw the caller, and immediately picked up with a frantic “Mom?!”

“Oh sweetie you're okay! I haven't been able to reach Jack and I'm worried for the three of you. 

“What do you mean you haven't been able to r-” I stopped dead in my tracks. My mother had gone on a business trip to Beijing and was out of the country.

“Mackenzie?”

“Yeah, mom?”

“Listen, I have to go back to work- I don't want to- but I have to. Look after your sister.”

“Okay, I love you.”

“I love you too.” And with that, she hung up. I took in a deep breath, then sighed.

“We've gotta get to my house.”

 

Brittany nodded, and smiled. It was a solemn, hopeful smile.

 

Has it really been 10 years since I saw that smile?

  



End file.
